


The Aftermath

by ChaoticHeroine



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Other, Season 3 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticHeroine/pseuds/ChaoticHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah takes care of Helena in the aftermath of what happens to her at the military's hands. Purely speculation. Filled with sestra angst, tears and cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

Sarah looked at Helena, looking at the new bruises, and cuts that lined her cheekbones. Fresh scabs on her winged back showed through her white tanktop. Sarah noticed how Helena looked exhausted even in her sleep.

* * *

 

_"Is she gonna be okay?!" She asked, frantically._

_Cosima tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed. "Physically? From what I can tell she is actually recovering fast from what damage was done to her."_

_Sarah winced, her eyes prickling with threats of tears._

_"Psychologically I have no way of knowing what was previous damage and what was sustained from their experimentation."_

_"I could kill every bloody one of them." Sarah said through gritted teeth._

_Cosima nodded and sighed her breath catching. "Sarah there is something else you need to know."_

_"What is it Cos?"_

_"There were highly elevated levels of HGC in her blood."_

_Sarah looked confused for a moment, but then the realization hit. "The missing samples from the tank in the loft. "_

_Cosima nodded. Sarah  ran a hand nervously through her hair. "Shite."_

_"From what I can tell everything is fine, no worries. I don't know how, after everything she has been through in this past month she definitely should have miscarried."_

_Sarah sighed, her hand clasped over her mouth._

_"She'll be okay, Sarah."_

* * *

 

It amazed Sarah how child-like Helena looked while she slept. Her face was devoid of any malace, the killer clone was gone and all that was left was the sweet child who had been manipulated her entire life. She curled her body up against Helena's, holding her like she was afraid to lose her again, a sob threatening to escape.

Helena moaned grogily upon feeling Sarah's presence.

"Sestra?"

Sarah choked a sob and then managed to compose herself to quiet Helena. "You're okay, its just me. I can leave if you need me to."

Helena didn't respond, she simply pulled Sarah's arms around her. As Helena kissed Sarah's knuckles, Sarah felt a tear slide down Helena's cheek. She knew that her sister had seen some pretty messed up shite in her 28 years, first the nuns, then Tomas, then the fish people ranch, then the military—she didn't want to imagine what plagued her dreams. Maybe she was dreaming of the poking and prodding of the military. Maybe she was dreaming of being beaten by Tomas. Sarah held Helena tightly against her.

"Nikoly ne zalyshay mene."

Sarah couldn't understand her sister's Ukrainian phrases but she felt her trembling beside her, she felt the familiar thrum of a heart mirrored to her own and she knew all that she needed to say in that moment.

"I'm here, Helena. I won't leave. I've got you. 'Sestra's got you." Sarah wiped the tears from Helena's cheeks. 

"Sestra." Another low moan escaped from Helena's lips.

"Shhh I'm here, I'm here."

"Lyublyu svoyu sestra."

"Shh," Sarah began soothingly, "go back to sleep."

Sarah wished for nothing more in that moment that she could take Helena's place, but for now she'd simply hold her, hoping that would somehow make a difference.  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> Ukrainian phrases are "Don't leave me" and "I love you sister" any mistranslation is entirely Google's fault :-)
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave feedback clone club! :-) be sure to follow me on tumblr too (chaoticheroine.tumblr com)


End file.
